Doctor Strange
Doctor Stephen Strange is a character from his own line of Marvel Comics. He is one of the characters that debuted in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and returned in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Backstory A former surgeon, Dr. Stephen Strange was an arrogant and conceited man. But when his hands were damaged in a car accident, he was unable to find any treatment. In desperation, he pursued a legendary tale about a healer named the Ancient One, rumored to be living in Tibet. To his surprise, the Ancient One existed. After he witnessed one of the Ancient One's students, Baron Mordo, attempt to assassinate the old sorcerer, Dr. Strange asked the Ancient One to teach him magic as well. In time, Dr. Strange mastered the mystic arts and eventually succeeded the Ancient One as the Sorcerer Supreme. One of the most powerful magic-users in the Marvel Universe, Dr. Strange saved the world from unspeakable mystic threats from entities such as Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath. However, he eventually stepped down from the office after he turned to dark magic to stop the Hulk who was attacking the world, passing the title to Brother Voodoo and consequently losing much of his power. Nevertheless, Strange remains Master of the Mystic Arts and thus a worthy protector of Earth. (In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he still has his title and all of his powerful artifacts, although Dormammu specifically mentions the fact that Strange is no longer Sorcerer Supreme.) Appearance Dr. Strange is a very distinguished-looking man. He has black hair, that is graying at the sides, and a mustache. His odd looking ensemble is chosen very deliberately, as each article of clothing serves a magical purpose. For example, his cape, the Cloak of Levitation, allows him to fly, and his medallion, the Eye of Agamotto, is one of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence. Powers and Abilities Dr. Strange possesses many powers and abilities, though not all may be seen in-game. They include: * Knowledge over most things magical * Various transformation spells * Dimensional travel * Possesses the Eye of Agamotto, which holds powerful magic * Cloak of Levitation allows for flight * His sash can be extended over ten times its length * Possesses a crystal ball, the Orb of Agamotto, to view other dimensions * Possesses the Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies magical powers * Possesses the Book of the Vishanti, which shows the universe's most secret and powerful spells * Surgical knowledge from life as a surgeon * Martial arts training as part of his mystical studies Personality Dr. Strange is kind, and always willing to help others in need, especially if their problem is mystical in nature. He can sometimes become wrapped up in his work, but this may be for the best, as his work is sometimes more important than what other heroes need him for. Dr. Strange is very accepting and patient, as seen when he created the Defenders, a team of loners that included Hulk, Namor, and the Silver Surfer. Hulk and Namor usually bickered, but Dr. Strange tolerated it to work for the greater good. Quotes Character Select * "I shall bring forth imagination into reality." * "Our combined potential is unlimited!" Intros * "One does not need the Eye of Agamotto to foresee this outcome!" * "Even a simple parlor magician could win this fight." * "You are nothing but a charlatan to the Sorceror Supreme." * "I've studied the martial arts as well. I look forward to our battle." * "You may not be a minion of Dormammu, but I shall banish you nontheless." * "A challenger with brains and brawn. This will be an interesting fight, Mr. Mayor." ''(to Haggar) * ''"I've used a blade to save many lives. How have you used yours?" * "No need to record my good deeds. I let my magic do the talking." * "I hope you won't object if I take the lead in this battle." * "Ah, Defenders reunite!" (Hulk as partner) * "You're a walking flesh wound, my friend. What sorcery holds you together?" (vs Nemesis) * "You are being overwhelmed by your own power. Release it, before it consumes you!" (VS Ultron-Sigma) * "So this is your final form. My deepest condolences." (VS Ultron-Omega) Victory * "A Master of the Mystic Arts bows to no one!" Victory Text * "You were a worthy foe, but all fall to the Master of the Mystic Arts." * "The Eye of Agamotto sees all!" Trivia * Doctor Strange's line after defeating a female character "I've heard the Doctor Strangelove jokes. I'm not amused." is a reference to the black comedy Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. * His alternative schemes are his retro blue costume, his look from War of the Gems, his Doctor Strange featured film colors and Doctor Strange 1602 look. His DLC costume is his blue costume (the Necromancer) from 1969. * Mystic Sword (an energy blade which can be summoned/dispersed at will) is another nod to the Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme animated film. * If called in as the third person in a team Hyper Combo string, he shouts "Defenders forever!" He also has special dialogue with the Hulk that makes reference to their shared history in The Defenders and the events of Planet Hulk. * Dr. Strange appears in Hsien-Ko's ending in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he frees the sisters of their bond and resurrects their mother. However, this ending is all made up by Hsien-Ko in a comic book that she drew. * Dr. Strange was also mentioned in the original MvC3 by Shuma-Gorath after defeating Dormammu or Mike Haggar. * Dr. Strange's reveal trailer is the only one where the pre-battle intro theme plays over the character's theme during pre-battle quotes. * Doctor Strange's ending has him holding a meeting in his Sanctum Sanctorum with magic-users from both the Marvel and Capcom universes to discuss how to prevent another Galactus-type incident. Seated at the table are Doctor Druid, Brother Voodoo (who is the current Sorcerer Supreme), Scarlet Witch, Wiccan, Donovan, Tessa, Gar, Gambit and others. * Doctor Strange has two unique taunts. His first one is him simply making a gesture. However, if he's up against a female then he pulls out a rose and tosses it. Category:Doctor Strange Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Marvel Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Dr Strange Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Flight Characters Category:Doctor Strange Characters Category:Teleport Characters Category:Counter Characters de:Doctor Strange es:Doctor Strange pt:DR.estranho